Pink Lips and Restroom Mirrors
by Pikachu Ate My Muffin
Summary: Too long of a drabble about an awkward encounter. Rated for a tiny bit of coarse language. MadoHomu if you look close enough.


**AN: This was inspired by my own experience in a DisneyWorld bathroom with a stranger that had me charmed by a simple statement. I didn't even get a glimpse of her face, unfortunately. And I sure as hell didn't voice my flirty response, instead snorting in my natural, dryly amused tone. Thankfully I have cool Homura-chan to act it out in a much more fictional and cute way. Also, a bit of a warning about Homura's personality: she's at an in-between stage in this fic where she's built up that cold and collected exterior but still retains that shy/unsure interior.**

 **I wish I owned Madoka Magica, but I don't. The girls are all so cute! Hope you have fun reading anyway.**

* * *

 _Pink Lips and Restroom Mirrors_

* * *

"Glad to see I'm not the only one whose makeup is running."

The chiming voice reverberated off the bathroom walls from the source beside me. I was rubbing a damp, cheap paper towel on my left eyelid in an attempt to adjust my smudged eyeliner. _I really need to buy something of higher quality,_ I had thought mere moments before.

Outside, the cacophony of the day's festivities rang out. Shrieks of star-struck schoolgirls reached the empty stalls and bleached white walls of the public restroom. Let it be noted that fawning over talented and infamous upper-classmen was not rare in the Academy for Magically Gifted Young Women, especially during a campus-wide event.

The academy's best and brightest were our mascots, our idols. Displaying them in their frilly, color-coded fighting gear merely managed to stoke the festering flame of hormone-induced excitement.

I snorted in brief reply to the unexpected newcomer. It was a rather humid April day so I was more curious as to how there weren't hordes of freshmen flocked around the room's single mirror.

As the corners of my lips remained tilted up in a small display of humor, I ran her statement over again in my head. I liked the light and cool tone of her voice, the ease in which she commented to a thorough stranger. She sounded tired yet polite enough to keep up a smile and contagious positivity. I hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her face, and already I felt the familiar elation that accompanied my piqued interest.

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone's voice?" I asked boldly, having already adjusted my uniform and crow-black hair. Maybe she would giggle, that would be cute. Or even better, retort.

"I wouldn't know" she replied in that same lilting manner. I could hear the minor smile through her brief phrase and was assured that I had, at the very least, garnered the student's attention.

Semi-satisfied with the cleanup work around my eyes, I scrunched the paper towel into my palm, satisfied with the distinct crinkle the dry edges made as they were crushed together from within my fist. Blinking once at myself in the mirror with a neutrally confident expression, I turned to my mystery counterpart and- _Oh fucking hell._

Her pink pigtails swayed slightly as her own face shifted to meet my gaze. Her porcelain skin was a bit flustered from the heat, and I had been right about the mild smile adorning her lips. She was currently reapplying a light lip gloss, eyes wide in innocence and hands suspended with the two plastic parts.

"I am an idiot." Of course, I didn't mean to say that particular comment aloud, but in my horrified shock it simply managed to slip past my dumbstruck tongue.

"I don't think so…?" She said in quiet confusion.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Shit. I mean- I'm Akemi Homura. Pleased to meet you. Well, I didn't know it was you-" I stumbled, never before having experienced this awful bout of word vomit.

She breathed a whisper of a laugh, the pure sound stilling the awkward atmosphere and tinting my vision a rosy pink. She most definitely had noticed my embarrassed blushing and either pitied me or found my stupidity entertaining. I initially, and still mostly do, thought that it was the former option.

"Well, Homura-chan, I'm-"

"Kaname Madoka" I cut her off unintentionally. Then I realized what I had done with a painful jolt in my chest. "I'm _so_ sorry. It's just that, of course I know. You're essentially an idol with your position in the Advanced Program."

She exhaled momentarily and recapped her lip gloss, gently placing it back into a small bag at her side. "Now I feel a bit bad about not knowing who you are." Despite the hint of humor in her statement, I felt the intense urge to reconcile any negative feelings I may have caused.

"No! It's okay, really. I'm just a standard second year. And I'm struggling with even activating my Soul Gem, at that. But watching you in demonstrations and cheering on the other girls has really motivated me to give it my all." I glanced anxiously back at the full length mirror. A reflection of last year's Homura stared worriedly back at me.

When I first entered the academy, I had no idea what I was doing. Everyone seemed so gifted. Although I excelled in the studying portions and overall academics, I still couldn't manage to summon my battle gear or weapon at all during freshman year.

I had trudged through those initial school terms while remaining as low-key as possible. I kept my hair in braids and eyes hidden behind glasses. Only when I saw the natural talent, Kaname Madoka, did I realize my potential.

She had such a gentle and kind demeanor, yet could hold her own in any fight against either a witch or a sparring partner. She was strong and intelligent, and for the longest time I aspired to be even a fraction of what she was. Then I had to screw up meeting my one and only role model… while in a public bathroom.

Blinking away old and unpleasant memories, I turned back to Madoka. She was tugging on a lock of hair, looking either nervous or deeply in thought. Then she asked me what I thought to be quite an odd question; "Are you decent at speaking English?"

My brows raised slightly and I ran my dry tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Yes, I am, actually. Why?"

Her laughter came in a minor and breathy huff. My cheeks flustered for all new reasons. "It's just that I'm not that great with foreign languages, and with performing and speaking at all of these events, I honestly don't have time to be studying vigorously on my own. And since you're having trouble activating your Soul Gem…"

"You want me to tutor you?" I inquired in disbelief.

"You'd get something in return though!" She exclaimed in that same chiming tone. "You can help me with English, and I'll help you channel your magic. I know this is sudden, and maybe a bit odd, but would you consider it?"

Madoka glanced at her thin wristwatch, then looked back up in a hurried manner. "I really need to go. I was supposed to be in the gymnasium six minutes ago. I'm sorry, Homura-chan-"

"It's fine" I stated, finally managing to regain my cool exterior. "And the tutoring idea… It sounds great. I just- could I contact you somehow?"

Her eyes lit up and she reached down to rummage around in her little purse. Pulling out a pen, most likely used for signings, she quickly uncapped it and grasped my left palm.

Madoka scribbled a phone number against my hand and I stared in awe at the graceful writing style. "It's been wonderful getting to meet you, Homura-chan" she said while finishing up.

"Ah, and you too, Kaname-san" I replied.

"Madoka's fine" she urged with a tilt of her head, pigtails swaying with the motion.

"Madoka-san, then. I'll talk to you soon."

She nodded, cheeks bright as the light overhead highlighted her glossed lips and candy-hued eyes. "Sayonara, for now!" She called back while scurrying towards the exit, uniform skirt fluttering as she jogged away.

My lungs then gave out, and I released a very heavy sigh as I collapsed back against the mirror in exhaustion. _The wonders of being bold,_ I thought in amusement. It seemed it was going to be a particularly sakura-tinted summer.

* * *

 **AN: Even if this was too long for a drabble and too uneventful for a one-shot, I'd still appreciate a review. Share your constructive (key word) or positive thoughts~**


End file.
